The present invention concerns epoxy resins and method for their preparation.
Epoxy resins have heretofore been prepared from condensates of aromatic hydroxyl-containing compounds and aldehydes and ketones. Commercially available high performance epoxy resins such as the phenol-formaldehyde resins possess excellent properties but in some instances may have less than desired moisture or chemical resistance properties, electrical properties or low elongation values.
In addition to overcoming one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies, the epoxy resins of the present invention, in some instances, have improved mold shrink properties.